


[Podfic] Keepsake

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: “So this is what rich people do,” Merlin said.Part 4 of the series Drastically Redefining Protocol.





	[Podfic] Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keepsake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in October 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201010315.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201010316.zip)**

34:06 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
